Zelda Was Alone
by Keroanne
Summary: The young woman took a deep breath before plunging the dagger into her heart." After Link Was Alone, what happened to Zelda? How did she feel? Slight Zelink. Oneshot


**A/N- This is the second sort of thing to Link Was Alone. It's where Zelda was when all that was happening. Once again, this is dedicated to all those who are lost. Thank you for reading.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Zelda**

**Zelda was alone**

Zelda looked up, a small frown etched on her face. Her gloved hand pushed through golden hair. Her blue eyes looked outside, the black sky showing nothing. She glanced down at the floor and wondered what Link was doing now.

Link... he was her best friend ever since they were so young. But... all of the sudden, they had been forced apart, no longer friends. Both of them had not seen one another for nearly a half of a year. All Zelda knew was that Link had caught some sort of disease and was suffering terribly from it.

**Zelda was alone**

Below her, there was a party going on. Zelda could hear songs playing and talking. Most of these noises would usually make her feel more lighthearted, but not now. Zelda felt quite the opposite in fact. She felt a tear fall from her eye and fall with a drop onto the cold, stone floor.

Zelda heard a knock on the door and Impa entered without even asking whether she could be admitted. By the look on her face and the other reason, Zelda had stab of fear course through her body. She stood up with her chin up, a look of question on the Queen's face.

**Zelda was alone**

"Impa, what's wrong? You appear so pale. What has happened?" Zelda asked, her voice stern and sharp, but her eyes revealing the fear that she felt inside. Impa looked down, tears in her eyes, obviously not wishing to speak. And yet, Zelda pushed her further until the woman had no choice but to tell her.

"Your majesty... I'm not sure why, but Link... Link is..." Tears began to fall down the woman's face and Zelda felt even more fear stab at her. "Link is dead. He was found less than a half an hour ago, as though asleep. But... but he wasn't..."

**Zelda was alone**

The queen felt some shock at this and a tear escaped her eye. It was impossible... Link couldn't be dead! He was the man that had killed Ganondorf, lived through the Majora's Mask, and had managed to remain her best friend all during this time. It seemed... no, it couldn't be so. It just couldn't!

Zelda turned from Impa and sat down, her face in complete horror and disbelief. Impa left to prepare Link's funeral so the young queen would not have to. Zelda sat there, her hands shaking and tears dripping from her eyes.

**Zelda was alone**

She glanced about, feeling devastation come over her. One that she could not replace. Zelda stood up and walked over to her bed. She had a child, so everything would be okay. It did not matter anymore, it just seemed so right. And wrong.

Queen Zelda sat down on her bed, causing creases to appear on her dress. She reached under her pillow. It was still there. The thing she had been thinking about using for no apparent reason at the moment. And now... and now it really truly did make sense. So she would use it. The knife.

**Zelda was alone**

The queen took it out and wondered if this was the right path. If it was to be. If... no. Zelda felt that it was the only way. Her best friend had been taken away and she wanted to see him again, along with her father and mother.

Zelda felt so... so alone. True, Impa had taken care of her all this time, but Zelda did not feel that it was so. Her child... her child would be fine without her, right?

**Zelda was alone**

Zelda took the gold handled knife and brought it to her neck, and then her heart. Of course, Impa could take care of things until her baby was okay. And not to mention... it all was too much for her by this point and Zelda just wanted to let it all go.

Zelda unbuttoned the front of her dress and closed her eyes. The young woman took a deep breath before plunging the dagger into her heart.

**Zelda was alone**

She opened her eyes and saw the goddesses calling to her and holding their hands out to her. She felt tears reach her eyes and Zelda reached up to them, pain filling her heart. It was time to leave this world and rejoin her friends and family in the next one.

Zelda felt her last breath leave her, serenity closing in over her. All the pain that Zelda had ever felt was now gone, all the troubles, and all of the burdens. All of the happiness Zelda had ever felt was now gone as well, all the love, and all the bright days.

**Zelda was alone**


End file.
